1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tabletop sawing apparatus and more particularly, to a table saw, which enables the saw blade to be lifted, lowered and tilted.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the relative position between the table 1 and the saw unit 2 in a table saw according to the prior art. The table 1 has an opening 1a, and a suspension rod 3 arranged at the bottom side in parallel to the longitudinal axis of the opening 1a. 
The saw unit 2 comprises a linking mechanism 2a, a motor drive 2b, and a saw blade 2c. The linking mechanism 2a is coupled to the suspension rod 3. The motor drive 2b is affixed to the linking mechanism 2a. The saw blade 2c is fastened to the output shaft of the motor drive 2b and deviated from the suspension rod 3. The saw table comprises an adjustment unit (not shown) adapted to drive the linking mechanism 2a and to further move the saw blade 2c vertically or to tilt the saw blade 2c. For example, the top side of the saw blade 2c passes through the opening 1a and is kept perpendicular to the top surface 1b of the table 1. At this time, the cutting reference point of the saw blade 2c is at the location referenced by A. By means of the indication of the scale system (not shown) at the table 1, the operator can cut the workpiece accurately subject to the desired size.
However, there is a distance S between the saw blade 2c and the suspension rod 3. When turning the saw blade 2 about the suspension rod 3 to change the tilting angle of the saw blade 2c as shown in FIG. 2, the cutting reference point of the saw blade 2c is shifted from location A to location B. Under the same scale system, the change of the position of the cutting reference point of the saw blade 2c results in a cutting error.
Further, as shown in FIG. 3, the suspension rod 3 must have toughness sufficient to support the saw unit 2. Normally, the suspension rod 3 used has a diameter about 9.5 mm. When lifting the saw blade 2c to the extent that the motor drive 2b touches the suspension rod 3, the saw blade 2c reaches the upper limit position. At this time, the distance S1 between the topmost edge of the saw blade 2c and the top surface of the table 1 is equal to the maximum cutting depth of the saw blade 2c for the workpiece. However, the diameter of 9.5 mm of the suspension rod 3 shortens the lifting space for the saw blade 2c. 
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a table saw that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.